


The Farm

by KingRichRock



Series: Fixing MCU Cannon [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Better scene for the Farm scene, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, domestic clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRichRock/pseuds/KingRichRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I feel the Farm scene in Age of Ultron should have gone. Becuase I will never not be bitter about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream last night as I was dozing off. Regardless, it is why I was sleep deprived and late to work at 3 a.m. today so. I hope you enjoy it.

“I know of a place.” Clint had said, piloting the Quinjet full of highly demoralized Avengers following their disastrous battle against Stark’s megalomaniacal AI system Ultron and the weird Sokovian twins. 

The team touched down in a field in the middle of Iowa, several trees scattered around the well-sized property, a cliché red barn in the distance behind the modest sized house.

Helping each other, Clint and the team meandered their way from the Quinjet, hidden underneath a makeshift canopy cover. They stumbled along the dirt path up to the front of the house. Knowing the door would be open, Clint balanced Natasha on his shoulder, supporting most of her weight as he pushed into the abode. 

‘Thwack’ came the sound of an arrow landing next to the door frame, a warning. All Clint and Natasha could do was smile as Steve and Tony both stumbled away from the door. 

“It’s just us. We brought some friends. Let him in.” Clint called out to no one in particular. 

The other Avengers looked confused, but their confusion was answered by the appearance of the lithe, sunglass wearing, white with black arms t-shirt and shorts wearing archer who entered the room. She looked young, around 19.

“Uhm Barton, what is this?” Steve asked, and Clint and Natasha turned to face the group. Together. 

“This, Steve, would be our home.” He said, looking at Natasha.

She returned his small smile before kneeling down to pet the large, overly excited dog that had bounded in, padded feet thunking on the hardwood floors as his large tail swatted excitedly from side to side. 

“You guys, I’d like you all to meet my most faithful companion. Stood by me when some bro abusing Russian Mobsters attacked my apartment complex in Bed-Stuy. Faithful and loyal as hell, has a large amount of potential within. Just needs to learn how to express it is all. This is Lucky. He also goes by Pizza Dog.” Clint said, a grin on his face as Lucky licked Natasha’s face before bounding over to the God of Thunder, who returned the dogs affection with a few good pats on the head. 

“The beast is kind and of pure heart, Barton. A truly faithful companion for a loyal friend.” Thor said, standing to full height. 

From behind them all, a loud and irritated “ahem” came from the younger archer. 

“Ah yes. This would be my…” Clint said, trailing off. 

“Better? Partner? The only archer on the Earth to defeat your futzing ass in a shoot off?” She replied, snarkily. But without anger, more of a challenge, like they did this often. 

“My protégé. This is Kate Bishop, you guys. The other Hawkeye. Who has NEVER beaten me in a contest.” Clint settled on, enjoying the look of frustration on her face. 

“Oh shut it Clint.” She said, marching off to the kitchen. She didn’t care if Clint brought home the futzing Avengers. She had pride, after all.

Natasha just laughed at the bewildered looks on the faces of their teammates. 

“Kate’s kind of like an adopted daughter. Our adopted daughter.” She said, a pause before looking up at the group after rejoining Clint, putting her arm around his waist.

“I took her as my sidekick a while back when I found myself spread too thin in New York.” From the kitchen came a loud scoff and a barely comprehensible “I let you help me." Clint continued. “She works with me in my off time and kept the city safe while I was off with S.H.I.E.L.D, when that was still a thing. About a year ago, I upset some Russian mobsters who only knew the word “bro” when I rescued Lucky from them. After a long, hard-fought series of mini-wars and some soul searching on both our ends, me and Kate saved the building. But we wanted to get away, so we moved here. To my home state of Iowa.” He says motioning to the great outdoors, full of nothingness but farmland. “Nat lived with me in Bed-Stuy too, so when I moved, she just moved with us. Fury set this up for all of us, off the books, so we could live in peace. You guys are the first of anybody that doesn’t live in town to know about this place. 

“Welcome to our home.” Natasha said, moving to make her way upstairs. As Clint turned to follow her, a voice rang out from the kitchen. 

“Hawkeye, you need to order us some more pizza. Lucky really liked that last one I got.”

“Will do, Hawkeye.” Clint called up from the stairs, shrugging at his friends. 

As they all stared at each other, taking in the mass of new information, Clint peeked his head down the stairs one more time. 

“Who’s hungry?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
